100 Themes Challenge
by black or white roses
Summary: These might come up more frequently than other entries, since they don't have to be a certian length. Contains spoilers, some major ones in certian entries. Also, I used characters from the second and third Phoenix WRight games, Apollo Justice 1st one
1. Introduction

Apollo took a deep breath before turning the door handle. Wow… His eyes were greeted with a huge room, full of bustling people. A young girl walked up to him and after asking his name, showed him to his place at the table.

"This is where you will sit, Sir. Will you need anything else?" Apollo absently nodded, his mouth asked for a glass of water but no noise came out. "Oh, of course Sir." A glass of water appeared in the girl's hand as Apollo finally got over the surprise of the whole room. He spotted Trucy and her father chatting with Maya and Pearl Fey. He also saw many of Mr. Wright's friends from all of his previous cases.

"Who… are you again?" The girl smiled as she fixed her uniform. The pin-striped pants and white dress shirt gave her an air of importance, or class. He smiled slightly at her bright orange tie, it was the color of the Gatewater Hotel.

"You need'nt worry Mr. Justice. I'm merely the author."

* * *

Thanks to diamondpearl876 for the re-proofreading. Is always appreciated :)


	2. Love

Well. It's more father daughter love... not that I would know anything about that. But it's how families are supposed to be.

Spoilers, most definitely on this one. So BEWARE. You should finish the last Apollo Justice case if you doesn't like spoilers.

* * *

She looked up at him, her blue eyes full of happiness. Today used to just be Wednesday, but ever since Trucy walked in, every new day was filled with surprises for Nick. Two weeks ago he had lost his job and all because he was given false evidence... by the girl who lost her father.

"Daddy's not really gone, he'll come back soon." She'd always say to him, but he knew that they both knew better. He had adopted Trucy "until her father came back." which was looking more and more like "forever." Nick put the book down; smiling to himself as he silently left the sleeping girl's room.

_What about Zak? How could he just leave Trucy, his own daughter, alone... just to escape the verdict of his trial?_ Nick sat down on the floor in the middle of the room, surrounded by all of Trucy's "tools of her trade". Looking up at the book case, he could still make out the shape of each law book he owned, each report on each case he had completed. _And yet, I could never bring myself to blame her... the one who had ended my career..._He smiled as Trucy sat down across from him on the floor, where he had fallen asleep. She finished her strawberries shortly after him, then handed him his signature hat, and a paintbrush.

"What's this for Trucy?" He took the bucket of paint from her, subconsciously noting it's bright color.

"Well, I'm gonna go and re-paint the sing, so I though you could give the agency a coat of paint." Nick looked down at the pink paint can in his hands.

_I'll have to see what other paint colors I have left; I know Mia was thinking of re-painting the office too._ He turned, leaving the eight-year-old to climb the ladder, which happened to be at least twice her height. _I know, we have some other paints in the back..._

"Daddy? Daddy, why are you staring at Charlie like that? I watered him this morning." Nick sat up straighter in his chair.

"Sorry Trucy, Daddy was just thinking." He lifted the spoon to his mouth as he realized the eight-year-old had just finished making him breakfast. _She already knows __her__ way around the office..._

"Daddy? Why haven't you re-painted the agency yet? Is there not enough paint?"

"No, no Trucy. Daddy just likes the color; it holds many memories for me." Nick almost went into a flashback, when Trucy smiled down at him, holding out her hand to help him up.

"Then we'll have to create some of our own memories with this color, won't we Daddy?" He nodded, smiling at how already saturated the color was with his old memories.


	3. Light

Zak Gramarye paced up and down the hallway nervously. The bright lights were beginning to blind him, while the plain white walls were the perfect reflectors. A door opened. Zak immediately turned to face the opened door at the end of the hall. _Wrong door._ He looked at his watch again. _12:00, too bad my appetites disappeared._ He sat down on a hard hospital chair, staring at "his" door.

"Nervous?" Brushel smiled, the mint almost as overwhelming as the lights. Zak nodded, motioning for Brushel to continue speaking. "Never had one of my own..." He fiddled with his tie before continuing. "'Reporter Reports, Never Lives. End quote." Zak smiled at the other man, assuring him his day would come.

"Mr. Gramarye?" Zak looked up, a smile spread across his face as the nurse ushered him in.

"It's a girl Zak, want to hold her?" He nodded, utterly speechless at the wonder his wife had created. The baby snuggled closer to his cloak as tears filled his eyes. He looked over at Thalassa, whose overflowing eyes matched his.

"It's... so... light." The three shared their first smile as Magnifi walked in to meet his new granddaughter.

* * *

Sorry for the fact that Spark Brushel hasn't actually met Zak yet, but I wanted to show the depth of their friendship. For those of you who wake up in the middle of the night to write down an awesome idea, here's a plate of cookies. Dig in.

Kisa


	4. Dark

Vanant Gramarye looked around the hospital, the darkness he felt couldn't even be penetratec by the bright hospital lights. He looked around once more before opening the door, allowing the light to engulf him. He walked slowly up to his master's room, still feeling the darkness from outside. Magnifi lay asleep, or so it seemed. He re-read his letter, before picking up the only remaining pistol, and raising it. _One bullet square in his forehead. That's all he asked for._ Placing his finger on the trigger, Valant rethought all that his teacher, his friend had done to him and Zak. _Zak couldn't kill him even if his life depended on it, so I will right your wrongs master. _The shot rang out as Valant paused a moment, then ran to find a doctor. _Thank you Zak, you will cover my tracks.  


* * *

_

A/N: So, for those of you who are reading this, I can't think of anything for the next one, which is Seeking Solace. If you've got any idean, send them in,they can be any pairing... but KlavierxApollo... I have ones with them already written and waiting..

Kisa


	5. Blood

So. I gave up trying to put them up in order... So there.

* * *

Godot smiled as the liquid flowed freely from his eyes. _Tears..._ It had been along time since he cried, jail had kept him occupied. This was different though. Mia had visited him in a dream; her smiling image was burned into his mind as the tears still flowed. _My tears... Tears of blood._ He wiped them away with his sleeve, the liquid not appearing in the white stripes of his shirt. _Why now?_ He had gotten old in that cell, and not once had Mia visited him, the only one to grace him with their presence was Maya. _That girl..._ Godot thought back to his final case, the way Trite had figured everything out, how that girl thought he was protecting her, how he had cried. He smiled as the tears began to slow their descent, the guard pausing as he passed by the cell. Godot smiled again. _One day I'll see you again Kitten, one day... But until then these tears will be my company, _

_these tears of blood._


	6. Grey

Grey. That's all his life was now, after they took her away. 'I love you Wocky.' He now knew it meant nothing, all of her words had meant nothing. Everything was grey for Wocky. Not even black and white, as he'd heard others say it would be, but grey. He had no way to cope, and every day just became longer, and longer, and longer, and longer.

"Wocky, stop staring out the window and eat your breakfast." Plum Kitaki smiled at her son, hoping to lighten his mood before his father walked in.

"The rain will not stop until you do, Wocky." The boy looked up at his father, who had sat down across from him at the table. "Grey, is it not?" Wocky nodded, unaware of what his father was talking about. Winfred Kitaki smiled to himself as he pulled out the spray hair dye. Leaning over the table, he sprayed the front orange portion of his son's hair with the silvery- grey dye.

"DAD!! What wa-"

"There, now your hair matches your mood." The Kitaki's shared a family smile before Wocky dug into his breakfast.


	7. Heaven

Deffinate spoilers if you haven't finished the... third game... Trials and Tribulations. Yes. The last case needs to be done, or else there will be spoilers. Not major ones though. Well, maybe...

* * *

Mia smiled. She wasn't quite sure where she was, but she was pretty sure she was dead. _I got hit… Didn't I?_ The stress of everything had been lifted from her shoulders. _I hope Nick can take over the office by himself…_ She knew Maya would grieve her, as would Pearls. Her smile slowly faded as she realized where she was. _I have to find her…Misty Fey…_ Mia tried to walk, but just putting one foot in front of the other got her no where, and fast. _You have got to be kidding me_... She tried to swim, floating along as she examined each passerby. _Please…I have to find someone…_She stopped for a moment, smiling at an elderly woman who stopped beside her.

"Lost Mia?" The elderly woman smiled as Mia nodded, letting go the fact that this woman knew her name. "I'm sorry dear, I wouldn't expect you to recognize me all wrinkled like this…" Mia stopped what ever she had been doing to look at the woman.

"Ami? Ami Fey?" The woman nodded.

"Do you know that we're the only ones here honey? You and I can wait here for your mother together."


	8. Rainbow

Von Karma let her pen slide across the paper again as she "listened" to the Judge. She had already lost the case, another day wouldn't help... Unless... Franziska scribbled down a note over her doodle before exiting the courtroom ahead of Wright.

"Mrs. Von Karma, I didn't think you'd come to see me." Adrian Andrews smiled as the prosecutor took a seat beside her.

"Adrian, there are some things I though you should know. Mainly about the case tomorrow." The blonde looked up at Franziska, wondering what could be so important. Franziska leaned closer to Adrian, he voice was just above a whisper. "You have the right to remain silent, if you feel uncomfortable talking. It will make the defence suspicious, but know you don't have to talk."

Adrian's ears were still listening as Franziska talked, but her eyes were more focused on the prosecutor's hands. _Guess sitting in court can get boring..._ A slight blush rose onto the prosecutor's cheeks as she pulled her sleeve over her hand. "Is there anything else you need, Ms. Andrews?" Adrian nodded, before getting up. She returned with a small box, which she placed on the table between herself and Franziska. Slowly, she opened the box, and pulled out a red marker. She smiled, handing it, along with a handful of other colors to Franziska.

"Here. Now your drawing will have some color." Adrian smiled as she pointed to the rainbow on Franziska's hand.


	9. Silence

The snow fell silently as the nun looked out over the mountain. Sister Bikini let out a sigh; things were much easier when Sister Iris was there to help...

"Hello?" Bikini looked over her shoulder, finding a handsome young man covered in snow at the temple doorway. "Sister, would you happen to have a room I could use for the night, I fear I will get lost in the snow if I continue." She smiled as she waddled over to him, taking his scarf and jacket from him as she ushered him into the temple.

"Here, come sit by the coals, they will soon have you toasty warm!" She let out a hearty laugh as she went to check on the spare room, the one that had caused her so much trouble. After clearing out all the spare costumes, Sister Bikini went back to the main hall, to see how her guest was doing.

He sat in silence, thinking about why he was here, and why he had to go where he was going. He didn't hear the nun enter the room; he was so deep in thought. They both sat in silence, waiting for the other to talk, waiting to see if the other would listen. As Sister Bikini approached him, the man twitched, noticing the presence of another. She put her hand on his shoulder, and then let out a yelp as the man attacked. Silence.

_Reflex..._ Silence still. The man checked her pulse, an unnecessary action. _No pulse. Good._ Then he set out, _in silence_.

* * *

I'm sorry. I had to though. hated Bikini


	10. Eyes

"Mr. Godot? Are you awake?" Pearl walked into the darkened room, her tiny hands searching for the light switch.

"Hmmmmnnn..." The older man let out a sigh in his sleep, as Pearl found the light switch. "Ow..." Even though Godot could hardly see without his visor, the sudden light still injured his fragile eyes.

"Oh! Mr. Godot!" Pearl bound over to his bed as he tried to find his visor. "Mr. Godot?" He blinked his eyes at her, allowing her to see his chocolate brown orbs.

"Pearl? Help me find my visor, will you?" She looked over at the visor, before grabbing it off the table to hand to him. After he had put it on, a smiling Pearl came into his view.

"Mr. Godot, you have the most beautiful eyes."


	11. Foreign

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaalright. I don't speak german, so if any of these are wrong points to Danielle say something. The translations are in the brackets, because I fail at life.

* * *

"Hallo?" The blond haired, blue eyed German looked around the airport for his elder brother. "Krissi?" The boy's eyes began to water as they searched franticly for his brother.

"Klavier, ich habe es Ihnen nicht zu Fuß durch Ihre Selbst." ("Klavier, I told you not to walk off by your self.") The boy leaped to hug his brother as Kristoph smiled down at Klavier.

"Krissi! Ich fand unser Gepäck!" ("Krissi! I found our luggage!") Klavier smiled as he let go of his elder brother, then tugged at a bag that was almost the same size as him. A smile lit up Kristoph's face as he took the bag from Klavier, leading him through the maze of people.

"Krissi, wo-"

"English, Klavier. You must practice." Kristoph placed his hand on the boy's head as he led him across the traffic.

"Krissi, where are we staying?" Klavier pointed up at an office building through the hotel window, admiring its glass windows absentmindedly.

"No Klavier. We are staying over here; it's too far to walk over there." The younger boy sighed as he looked up at Kristoph. His brother was too busy talking in broken English to the lady at the desk to notice his brother. Klavier sighed again, then continued to look at the people who walked by, smiling at their brightly colored clothes. "Klavier?" He landed back on Earth as Kristoph pulled him towards the elevator.

"Krissi?" Klavier pointed at the elevator, smiling at his reflection in the door. His brother understood, nodding his answer to the boy.

"Floor Five, Klavier. Just Five." Kristoph sighed as his younger brother proceeded to press three other buttons.

_At least he remembered to press 'Five'..._


	12. Hold My Hand

_"Ini? INI!" Mimi Miney screamed at the burning heap that was her car. In her hand, she held the ring that she had pulled off her sister's finger in an attempt to save her. _I... I just..._ Tears began to fall as Mini heard the sirens of fire truck coming behind her_. Is she not coming out? Why isn't she coming? _Mini collapsed in a heap just as the doctors appeared next to her. _

_"Beep...Beep...Beep..." Mini awoke, the sound ringing in her ears. _Please... Please be my alarm clock. That stupid, annoying,-

_"Good for nothing clock." Mini opened her eyes, realizing it wasn't her clock. _

_"Miss, how do you feel?" Mini just stared at the nurse, not wanting the harsh reality to set in. _

I screwed up again..._ "Where's my sister, Ini?" The nurse's eyes softened as she whispered 'Sleeping' before holding a picture in front of Mini's face. _

_"Is this you Miss? You were burned pretty badly, and we need to rebuild your face." Mini smiled slightly as she nodded. She only ever kept pictures of her sister with her, to remind her that __someone__ still wanted to see her face. _

I'll become Ini, and then I won't mess up anymore..._ Smiling one last time at her logic, Mini shut her eyes as the sedative began to kick in, destroying all that was left of her. _

'Ini' pressed her hands harder against her ears, trying to block out the sound of the thunder. She saw the lightning again, and threw her pillow over her head, wishing she could sleep the noise away. "Ini..." She sobbed into her pillow, her hands clasped together above her head. "Please... Why me?" She pressed the pillow harder to her head as the lightning struck again. Her hands twisted together, moving to look like she was shaking her own hand. "Why didn't you hold my hand? I could have pulled you out..." Her voice was quickly extinguished by her sobs, which sat muffled by her pillow.

_No one would hear anyways..._


	13. Stars

They both looked up at the night sky, waiting patiently.

"Wright, what exactly are we looking at?" Edgeworth's impatience was showing through the cool tone of his voice. Nick pulled the blanket tighter around himself, pulling Edgeworth closer in the process.

"The stars, just wait Edgeworth." Nick smiled as he whispered into his friend's ear. Nick looked back at the black sky. _It's already been 2 hours, I'm starting to get cold, and I know Edgeworth is already cold. _He let out a deep sigh as he turned to look at Edgeworth, whose eyes were glued on the newly lit sky.

"Wright..." Nick smiled. _Maybe my watch needs a new battery, but we didn't miss them..._ He turned his eyes to the stars as they slowly revealed themselves.

"See Edgeworth, I told you there was a good reason to be out here." And with that, the two friends stayed out until they had seen all the stars in the night time sky.

* * *

And then became... MORE THAN FRIENDS!! ...Sorry. I had to, but that's not what happens... not yet.


	14. Under The Rain

Klavier smiled as the Fräulein detective slept silently in his arms. _Guess the rain tired her out..._ He used his free hand to stroke her hair, moving her closer to him. _Fräulein Detective will be horrified when she wakes up..._ He pulled out another Snackaroo from the newly opened package, laughing silently as he imagined the detective's reaction.

"Hmmmnn?" Ema awoke, smiling at the warmth that surrounded her. As she looked up, she found Klavier, which spoiled her morning quite quickly. "Get your hands off me!!" The prosecutor jumped back, being brought back to reality by the detective's screams.

"Fräulein Detective? What's the matter?" The blush on her cheeks told Klavier the answer quite plainly, but he did want that reaction. Ema just grabbed her bag of Snackaroos, and walked out into the rain, jumping slightly when the first drops hit her skin. "Fräulien, please. It's raining, won't you sit it out?" She turned to look at Klavier, rain dripping from her already soaked hair.

"Fine. But just this once." She stomped back and sat down next to him as he wrapped his jacket around her. She looked up at him as he smiled, before Klavier pulled her closer.

"You need to keep warm, Fräulein." Was the last she heard before falling back asleep.


	15. Breaking The Rules

She watched as they took him away. _Kristoph Gavin... Tonight I'm performing my first show, as the opening act for the Gavinners Farewell tour..._ She quickly turned away when the strange man looked at her; his eyes were full of an emotion that was unknown to her. When she looked back, his eyes were waiting for her. The men pushed him into the back of their white van; the name on it was familiar to her.

"Fräulein?" She turned, startled to see Klavier waiting, a smile plastered on his face. "I never thought to see you here, done already?" She nodded as she watched the van drive away.

"Um... I was wondering if I could talk to someone." Her voice was barely above a whisper, partly from the nerves. She had two hours to talk to him before going on stage, and she planned to use most of them. "Kristoph Gavin?" The lady at the table looked her over.

"Honey, he's not the kind of man a young girl like you should be seeing. Follow me." The sound of heels clicking rang through the hallways as they walked down to Cell 13. "A young woman's here to see you. Be. Nice." The lady pulled a chair for the girl to sit in and then left, leaving Kristoph to pull up a chair to the barred wall of his cell.

"Yes?" His warm voice startled her, but that wasn't all. She stared at the air above his head, where only she could see his locks.

_Five... That's not a bad number... But why are they black?_ She smiled at him, waiting for something to pop into her head.

"Why are you here? This is not the place for a young woman." She looked over at his desk, a crystal bottle of nail polish drawing her attention.

"You wear nail polish?" He nodded, his grin beginning to show. "It looks expensive..." He nodded, the grin on his face growing into a smile.

"Do not hide from my question." She nodded him off, before asking if he could receive mail. As he nodded, she placed a small package at his feet. After she left with a smile, Kristoph opened the package, finding a small bottle of nail polish, but the note attached was the only thing that he was looking at.

"_Don't get too comfy, that chair's mine."_

* * *

(Her giving him the gift was bad... I think...It's fine as long as the guards check it first, which they didn't..)


	16. Fairy Tale

Edgeworth groaned, adverting his eyes from the eight-year old. Nick had gone to the detention center to meet with Maya again, leaving his close friend with the job of babysitting.

"Please Mr. Edgeworth?" Won't you tell me a bed time story?" He groaned again, keeping his eyes on the law-filled bookshelf. "Please?" Pearl got out from under the covers, trying desperately to draw his attention. He sighed once more before turning to the girl.

"I know no stories Pearl, Nick should have told you that before he left.? The girl nodded, before her eyes began to water.

"But…. Mr. Nick told me that you would make one up if I asked nicely…. He said you make up stories for him all the time…." Edgeworth smiled sheepishly, before trying to remember what the last story he made started with.

"Once upon a time…" Pearl jumped back under the covers, ecstatic that Edgeworth had started a story. "There was a princess who lived in the highest chamber of the tallest tower." He turned to Pearl, who looked up at him, eyes begging him to continue. "One day, this princess got tired of telling stories to little girls. The End." Pearl's face fell as Edgeworth got up to leave. "Happy?" She shook her head, frustrated that he was trying to skimp out again. "Good night Ms. Fey." He shut her door, then walked over to his desk and began writing.

"_Once upon a time there was a princess who lived in the highest chamber of the tallest tower. One day, this princess got tired of telling stories to all the little children of the castle, so she hid up in one of the cabinets, and waited for the children to leave her alone. She waited, and waited until the room outside became quiet. She slowly opened the door, not wanting to attract the sleeping children's attention as she tucked them all in._

_The next morning, all the children awoke in their beds, warm and comfortable. They looked around, and found a small sheet of paper by each of their heads, where the princess had written them each a story before leaving with the handsome prince that had come to rescue her." _Pearl smiled to herself as she read the story Edgeworth had written her, rushing to show Nick and Maya.


	17. Horror

The Gatewater Hotel looked the same from the outside. Bright lights, orange clad employees taking food in and out, yet something was different. Inside, the hotel had been transformed. Spider webs hung from the roofs, while sheet-white ghosts waited for the living to join them. Shelly deKiller smiled as each guest passed, directing them into the main dining room, where the fun would soon begin. Upon entering the dining room, the unsuspecting guests were seated by a pair of twins, both dressed to look like china dolls in their Gothic Lolita dresses. Food awaited each person on each table, the places were already set. The twins would smile politely each time they were talked to, but were never to speak, which added to their doll-like illusion. As the guests became fewer and fewer, deKiller took the stage to set the Gatewater Hotel Halloween Party in motion. He gave a slight nod to Mr. Phoenix Wright as he passed by, knowing the attorney wouldn't recognize him even without the costume.

"Welcome to this year's Halloween party, I hope the twins have seated you all in your proper seats, for they will have a special meaning by the end of the night." He smiled a sly grin before motioning for the manager to come say his speech.

As the night progressed, Gumshoe began to feel that something wasn't right. He would smile politely back at "the twins" whenever they served him his food. By the end of the night, he had managed to shake the feeling, and by the time he was walking out the door, he felt fine.

"Sir?" He smiled to the twins as they nodded back. "May we see your arm for a moment?" He nodded, rolling up his sleeves to expose his arm. The one twin held out a small crystal bottle filled with a red liquid, while the other pulled out a pen. They wrote a single word on his arm as he heard some one scream.

"Safe."


	18. I Can't

Edgeworth looked down as he felt his face turn green. Seeing as they were at an amusement park, Nick had explained to every one that Edgeworth couldn't handle things that shook. Nick never mentioned he couldn't watch them either. _Wright, you better know what you're doing..._ He watched Pearl and Maya bob up and down on the roller coaster, turning away from time to time to keep himself in check.

"Edgeworth?" He jumped as Nick sat down beside him on the bench. "Hey, why didn't you tell me? I would have stayed to watch them if I knew..." From the way his friend trailed off, Edgeworth knew he had turned green again. Nick smiled, handing Edgeworth the empty bag.

"Wright... Never...Again..."

"I know, I know. Edgeworth, why did you not tell me?" Nick though about how high image was to the prosecutor, then smiled once he answered.

"I can't."


	19. Keeping A Secret

Kristoph smiled down at his younger brother. He had seen how Klavier studied his nails at the breakfast table as they both ate their cereal in silence. Kristoph looked down at his nails, making sure the clear polish wasn't chipping as he spotted Klavier standing in his doorway.

"Krissi, why are your nails so shiny?" The younger boy smiled, hoping his brother would share his secret with him.

"Klavier, you should be in bed by now, don't you have school tomorrow?" His brother nodded, the hopeful mood was slipping away. Kristoph continued to watch his brother stare at him as he heard his mother's voice from down the hall.

"Klavier, you should be in bed." Kristoph smiled as Klavier turned to leave.

"Klavier just needs to finish one more question, then I'll put him to bed." His eyes sparkles as Klavier bound over to his brother, his face lit up with a smile. Kristoph motioned for his brother to close his eyes as he turned around. He could feel his brother's excitement in the air as Kristoph smiled.

"Alright, open your eyes." Klavier opened his eyes, his bright blue eyes showing confusion as he looked over what his brother was holding.

"What's that, Krissi?" His brother smiled, as he gave the round object to his brother for closer inspection. "It looks like a flower... Why is it so shiny?"

"It's a badge, Klavier. Can you guess what kind?" His brother searched his brain for the answer, what had his brother been studying for the past months?

"An attorney's badge!! Did you pass the test Krissi?!" His brother began to bounce up and down as Kristoph began to laugh.

"No, no! Klavier, think harder! What is special about tomorrow?" Klavier stopped bounding and began to think again.

"Christmas?" Kristoph began to smile as he shook his head. "Easter?" His older brother's head shook again. "Oh! My birthday!" Klavier smiled as his brother smiled again.

"Yes Klavier, tomorrow is your birthday. I have my first case tomorrow, so I'm giving you your present now." Klavier looked up at his brother, knowing his present would exceed all his expectations. As Kristoph pinned the badge onto his brother's night shirt, he smiled at the fact he had avoided his brother's initial question. "It's a poke badge, from those games of yours."

* * *

A pokebadge... It was my friend's Idea... In the middle of Media Arts... (Of course we were working...)


	20. Playing The Melody

"Atroquinine, my love" Klavier held the last note as he searched for the music he had just written. _Piano is much harder than guitar..._ Upon finding the sheets, Klavier looked the notes over one last time. _I think there's a page missing, ja?_ He heard a soft knock at the door as he placed the pages on the piano bench. "Ah! Fräulein, come it." Klavier pulled up a seat so the girl could sit across from him.

Vera smiled at the prosecutor, she knew him after all. "H...Hello, prosecuto-"

"No, no Fräulein, its Klavier when I'm not at work." He touched the girl's hand slightly before she flinched. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out an empty jar; the poisoned nail polish. "Do you still carry that jar Fräulein? We should get you a new jar, one that's full." Klavier reached into his pocket, but before he could pull out his keys, the girl spoke up.

"K... Klavier? Do you remember me?" He nodded as he thought back to the case that got his older brother put in jail. He smiled at Vera before waiting for her to tell him what was on her mind. "I ... wanted to say sorry... to your brother..."

"Why Fräulein? It wasn't your fault he did those things."

"And your piano."

"He was consumed by the darkness, besides he wouldn't have listened- Wait, what about my piano?" Vera smiled again, before pointing to the large black instrument in the middle of Klavier's office.

"You need to play it softly; it's not the same as a guitar." Vera placed her sketchbook on the floor beside her chair, and then sat down at the piano. Klavier, now interested, sat down beside the girl as she began to play. The notes began to slide off the paper, and through her fingers as the music filled the seemingly tiny room. Klavier's eyes shut as he allowed the music to carry him.

"Fräulein, that's beautiful..." Klavier moved closer to the girl, scaring her slightly. "Will you teach me?" She nodded, bringing her thumb to her lips. His hand caught hers before she could begin chewing her nails. "Please, just one lesson?" She looked over her shoulder into the biggest, bluest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

"Fine... Try playing this." Vera then proceeded to teach Klavier the way to make his piano sing with him, and not for him.


	21. Test

Apollo smiled as he pieced the puzzle together. The white edges all fit together perfectly as he placed all the other pieces back in the box. _Finally, the boarder's finished…_He let out a sigh as his mentor, Mr. Gavin, walked in.

"Mr. Justice, it's so nice to see you working so hard." He nodded to his boss as he began to re-pick out all the pieces that would make up the small ball of fuzz in the top corner. "Working from the inside out? Isn't that the easiest way to do the puzzle?" He nodded again, beginning to wonder if he was missing the point of the exercise.

"Mr. Gavin, is there a certain way you want me to go about doing this puzzle?" His boss nodded as a small smile crept onto his face. Reaching into the box, he pulled out two pieces of the puzzle, two eyes.

"Mr. Justice, I want you to complete this puzzle, starting with this piece." He placed one eye on the table, and the other in his pocket. He watched as Apollo quickly began to piece the puzzle together, until it was almost complete.

"Mr. Gavin, is there supposed to be a piece missing?" He pulled it out of his pocket, placing it upside down in the empty space.

"Yes. That piece will be very important in your life. It is the piece that will win you your case, how did you know that there was a piece missing?" Apollo just smiled.

"Because, Mr. Gavin, you taught me there was."

* * *

Very obedient, that Apollo Justice...


	22. Mirror

Thassala smiled as she looked in the mirror of her dressing room. She smiled at the fact that she was in her old costume, singing to millions of people with Klavier Gavin's band again. She had her memory back now, and would enjoy the concert much more, now that she could see her children smiling.

* * *

(Sorry it's so short... I might re-do it...)


	23. Pen and Paper

Klavier stared at the crumbled papers that lay on his office floor. _Why can't I focus!_ He had done this many times before, writing a song wasn't that difficult. His mind wandered back to the previous day in court. _Why didn't he say anything? It was his old boss that they took away!_ He threw yet another piece of paper at the wall, his frustration growing. _Why can't I get my mind off him?_ Klavier turned his chair to stare at his wall of guitars, ones he had played at his many concerts. _He didn't like the music anyways, so why does it matter so much!?_ Klavier put his head in his hands and gave up.

"Prosecutor Gavin?" Klavier didn't hear the boy as he walked in. His pen glided across the paper, his curled letters were his art as they flowed from his mind to his pen. "Prosecutor?" Once the third page was done Klavier looked up, and saw his muse.

"Herr Forehead, nice to see you. Where's the Fräulein?" Apollo explained that Trucy and her father were waiting in line for tickets. "What for?"

"Your farewell tour. I came to see if you had any on hand I might be able to have for her?" Klavier smiled as he leaned out of his chair towards Apollo. He placed his hand on his knee to steady himself as he motioned for the fellow attorney to take a seat.

"You know Herr Forehead, tickets don't grow on trees. How much are they down at the shop?" Apollo smiled as he handed Klavier the flyer. "Hmmm.... Well, I think I might have three tickets..... Here." He waved the rectangles in front of Apollo's face, smiling as he sat back down, thinking of the song.

"And how much do I have to pay to get them?" Klavier looked taken back.

"Why would I make you pay money, Herr Forehead? You can do something much more effective for me." Klavier reached over to his desk and grabbed the song he had just finished. "Look this over, tell me how it is." He watched Apollo's chocolate brown eyes skim the page as a blush crept onto the cheeks of the two men.

"Klavier?" The prosecutor nodded, still looking out the window to hide the blush. "Did you write this for me?" The prosecutor nodded again, turning to look Apollo in the eyes.

"Yes. Yes I did." Apollo smiled before getting up to leave. He took the three tickets from Klavier's hand, leaving a kiss on the prosecutor's cheek.

"Thanks."


	24. Puzzle

Justice looked over the table once more. _Where is it?_ He fished around in the box once more before letting out an exhausting sigh. Looking over the puzzle once more, Apollo placed his head in his hands. _What does Mr. Gavin want me to learn from this?_ He took another look in the box, before sighing once more.

"Mr. Gavin?" His mentor looked up, smiling as he fixed his long, blonde hair. "You have the last piece, don't you?" The man smiled once more, holding the piece out for his student to take.

"Yes Apollo, I might be… Have the last piece." The boy just smiled, ignoring Kristoph's mess up as he went to take his well-earned lunch break.


	25. Solitude

Acro smiled to himself as the same bird flew in through the cell window to greet him. The ribbon tied to its leg told him that things were looking better that day.

"Bat." He whispered the name of his brother as he unwrapped the ribbon, the fresh ink leaving trails of the news on the bird's leg.

"_Don't worry. I'm fine. Be with you soon."_ Acro smiled again, knowing that his brother thought that he was alone. _Never. I'm always alone now Bat…_ He pushed himself over to the door, taking his breakfast from the guard. _But you'll never have to be, Bat._ He thought of the impact his murder had caused of Regina, smiling at the thought of seeing Bat smiling again. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of the wedding that he would never get to go to, and the nieces and nephews he would never get to see.

_All because of an accident._ He smiled at how well thought out the plan was, except for him. He could have easily pulled off the job himself if he could have seen the face of the victim. _Mr. Berry… _The one murder that no one had a motive for, only because he wasn't meant to be killed. _Regina…_The person for whom the bust was meant for, yet she easily dodged the bullet with the fatherly love of Mr. Berry. He easily would have stood under the bust that night for anyone in that circus; he was a father to all of them. Now, without him, Acro was beginning to feel the burden of his crime. Mr. Berry would have visited him every day if he knew it was an accident. And it was, but it didn't matter any more. Acro placed the fork down, pushing the half-eaten plate away from him.

"Mr. Bat, you have a visitor." The guard smiled as the young man walked into the tiny cell.

"Acro, are you alright?" The man smiled underneath the floppy hair that had been growing without him.

"Fine, Bat. How've you been?"


	26. Cat

It sat there. Just staring at him as Apollo stared back at the tiny kitten. Its chocolate brown fur shone in the fluorescent lighting of the Wright Law Offices. He looked at the door, then the cat, trying to get it to leave before Nick came back with Trucy. _She'll love it… then I'll never get rid of it..._ The kitten weaved through Apollo's legs, purring as it went. _Or hear the end of this…_

"Apollo! We're home!"


	27. Food

Klavier glared across his office at Emma. She just sat there, chomping on her Snackoos. He glanced down at the stack of papers on his desk. The stack had grown since he had last looked at it… five minutes ago. He looked back down at the report he was finishing, noticing that Emma had expertly thrown papers from her pile onto his.

"Fraulein?" She just nodded, waiting for the rest of his sentence. "How many of those are left?" Smiling, she threw her last Snackoo, hitting her boss square on his nose, knowing that wasn't what he meant.


End file.
